Polos Opuestos
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Todos tenemos máscaras que usamos para simular lo que no somos. Hermione y Draco también. Hasta que un día, te cansas de todo y te rebelas, mostrando lo que realmente eres. Completo.


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un dramione que salió de la nada. Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre esta pareja y se sintió lindo manejarlos de nuevo.

Como saben, los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, pero la historia sí, así que si te gusta hacémelo saber.

* * *

Polos opuestos:

Estaba cansada.

Cansada de mentir, de esconder, de simular.

No era la misma persona que había sido y le costaba mucho trabajo seguir fingiendo que lo era.

Hacía dos meses había empezado con la vorágine de verle a hurtadillas en algún lugar. Y ahora, desde los encuentros perlados de besos suaves y abrazos cálidos, habían pasado a ser uno cada vez que tenían tiempo, no importando cuando, cómo o dónde.

Era simplemente dejar de ser, de pensar, de sentir. Era sacarse todas las máscaras y mostrarse tal cual.

Porque Hermione Granger tenía a Draco Malfoy como ninguna lo tenía.

No sólo sentía su cuerpo en el de ella, sino que también, en cada encuentro veía un pedazo de alma, rota y desunida, filtrándose a través de sus ojos grises. Y se la llevaba con ella.

No podía asegurar que le amaba, pero sí que su corazón estaba prendado al del muchacho porque, irrevocablemente, había encontrado su mitad.

Porque por más que él se esforzara en parecer siempre más que los demás, y de hecho lo era, tenía máscaras, cientos de ellas, que fueron cayéndose al comenzar a recostarse sobre el pecho de Hermione.

Y Hermione, la siempre valiente Gryffindor, excelente alumna y amiga, tenía montones de disfraces que usaba según la ocasión.

Sin embargo, perdió todos y cada uno de ellos, en la cama de Malfoy, su antítesis, su enemigo… irónicamente _su igual._

-Draco- susurra casi todas las noches cuando al tocarles hacer ronda juntos, ella pierde a Ron en algún pasillo y corre a los brazos de él. Quien no sólo le hará el amor como un loco sino que también la hará sentir una princesa, _su_ reina, la Julieta de Romeo, la Helena de Paris.

Y después de escuchar que llame su nombre, bajito, prácticamente en silencio, sabe perfectamente, que la cubrirá de besos y caricias, haciéndole olvidar el nombre, el apellido, edad y nacionalidad. Le prometerá- en su fuero interno, pero lo hará- el cielo y las estrellas con él, un futuro juntos, mañanas soleadas y campos verdes con suaves brisas.

Pero después, siempre después, alguno de los dos murmurará que es demasiado tarde, aunque Draco persistentemente repita que cuando sale el sol es temprano todavía, y en algunas ocasiones, él la ayudará a cambiarse y tal vez, no se quede sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida, observándola salir, sino que, la arropará con su capa y la acompañará hasta las escaleras que llevan a la torre de Gryffindor.

Para luego, llorar sin saber por qué mientras se cubre las marcas violáceas de su cuello, producto de los labios traviesos de él, sintiéndose vacía, a medias, incompleta y agobiada por el peso de su relación.

O, gruñirá a todo el mundo, golpeando lo que le venga a la mano y jurándose que no volverá a verla en la tarde si bien esté ardiendo en deseos de hacerlo.

Y así, cada uno por su lado, entran al comedor donde evitan mirar al otro pese a que como usualmente pasa, fallan estrepitosamente y se eternizan en los ojos grises y castaños.

Pero esta vez algo cambió.

Hermione no fue a la cita impuesta implícitamente y siente que hoy, puede mandar al diablo todo y por una vez, ser ella. Libre y juvenil, brillante y callada, sin ánimo alguno de competir o discutir. Hoy quiere hacer lo que se le venga en gana le guste a quien le guste.

Draco está hecho una serpiente furiosa, que escupe veneno mortífero para quien tenga enfrente. Porque ella no fue con él, no le besó, no le dijo "Te quiero" en sueños, y se siente un ánima perdida en el mundo, atormentada por su pasado, angustiado por su soledad, recientemente re descubierta.

En consecuencia, como si fuera un toro a quien le mostraron alguna prenda roja, irrumpe en la biblioteca que es adonde sabe que la encontrará, pero se queda petrificado al no verla sentada en la última mesa, con un libro abierto, totalmente abstraída y concentrada.

Por lo que, da media vuelta sobre su eje y camina, más bien, se desliza elegantemente por los corredores hasta que ve, a lo lejos, una cabellera castaña, alborotada y llena de rizos.

Avanza a empujones, porque a todo el mundo se le ha ocurrido salir del Comedor y él la está perdiendo de vista y con ella, su paciencia restringida.

Por fin la alcanza y al hacerlo, intenta arrastrarla poco amablemente hasta un lugar recogido y apartado pero debe detenerse, ya que ella no coopera, no le sigue, ni camina, se queda allí, anclada al piso, echando raíces en el cemento mientras unos cuantos curiosos se paran a ver la escena.

Y cuando se da vuelta, el brillo de los ojos de Hermione es refulgente y vivaz, porque brilla en su iris, algo parecido a la valentía y al coraje. Y sin esperarlo, siente la mano de ella sobre la suya, describiendo círculos con el pulgar en tente acorta las distancias y suspira suavemente.

Y después, ya no sabe qué pasó. Porque todo el universo se resumió a chocar su boca contra la de la Gryffindor en un beso apasionado, hambriento y fogoso. A encadenarse en su cintura y respirar el efluvio embriagador de su cuerpo, mezcla de vainilla con niñez, que emana cada vez que se mueve.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos, está dispuesto a separarse. Porque la estirpe y la popularidad, el reconocimiento y la fama, han quedado reducidos a nada.

Porque ambos, se rebelaron ante el mundo de la manera que pudieron.

Porque la vida no es vida, si toca pasar los días sintiendo que una parte de tu cuerpo se fue lejos y una oquedad implacable amenaza con hacer trizas tu corazón.

Así que, como puedan, construirán un mundo para dos, lleno de besos y cariño, empapado de caricias y secretos, de vivencias y recuerdos. En el que intentarán enmendar corazones, reponer vacíos. Donde se entregarán, en alma y cuerpo a su otra mitad, a su sol y su luna, a su polo opuesto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejar reviews hace bien. )

Paulita


End file.
